


Dishonored et l'Héritage du sang

by Nearween



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Conspiracy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insults, M/M, Torture, Treason, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearween/pseuds/Nearween
Summary: "L'impératrice est morte... Longue vie à l'Empereur !"Emily Bailey, née Kaldwin, s'était éteinte après avoir mené une vie bien remplie. Elle laissa derrière elle un royaume en paix, prospère et un fils qui devait maintenant monter sur le trône. Mais le jour de son couronnement, Isaac fut victime d'un complot mené par son frère qui avait été exilé. Jacob usurpa alors son identité et il vola sa couronne pour régner en son nom.Déshonoré et jeté en prison, Isaac sera sauvé in-extremis par un homme qui était à son service. Il prendra alors les armes pour récupérer son honneur perdu et ce qui lui appartenait de droit. Mais que choisir entre vengeance meurtrière et la sagesse qu'avait faite preuve sa famille avant lui ?





	1. Première de couverture

**Author's Note:**

> Attention ! :
> 
> Dishonored, l'univers et les personnages originaux ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Arkane Studio et je les remercie profondément d'avoir créé cette saga. Par contre, les différents Oc qui seront présents et l'intrigue en soit, viennent de ma petite tête. Si vous voyez encore des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que je puisse me corriger. Si vous aimez mon travail, n'hésitez pas à aimer, commenter et à faire partager l'écrit.
> 
> Ce "Chapitre" n'est que la première page de couverture. D'ailleurs, il y a de forte chance que cette dernière change !

 

 

**Résumé :**  

"L'impératrice est morte... Longue vie à l'Empereur !"

Emily Bailey, née Kaldwin, s'était éteinte après avoir mené une vie bien remplie. Elle laissa derrière elle un royaume en paix, prospère et un fils qui devait maintenant monter sur le trône. Mais le jour de son couronnement, Isaac fut victime d'un complot mené par son frère qui avait été exilé. Jacob usurpa alors son identité et il vola sa couronne pour régner en son nom.

Déshonoré et jeté en prison, Isaac sera sauvé in-extremis par un homme qui était à son service. Il prendra alors les armes pour récupérer son honneur perdu et ce qui lui appartenait de droit. Mais que choisir entre vengeance meurtrière et la sagesse qu'avait faite preuve sa famille avant lui ?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

 

Le souffle court, Isaac se regardait longuement dans la glace, ses dents mordillaient doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Il était entouré de trois servants qui ajustaient au mieux sa tenue de cérémonie, le rendant de plus en plus nerveux à chaque main qui le touchait. Dire que le brun ne stressait pas serait vous mentir ! Qui ne le serait pas suite à la mort de sa mère et à un couronnement ? Il ferma les yeux à cette pensée, Emily… Elle était partie trop tôt à son goût, comme son père avant elle. Même si on l’avait préparé longuement pour ce jour, il ne se sentait pas prêt et la mort de ses parents avait créé un déchirement en lui. Un manque se faisait même ressentir au fil des jours passés.

Il soupira longuement, laissant sa tête partir en arrière alors qu’on le touchait encore. L’homme au cheveu bien court, grogna et fit un geste pour les faire cesser ; Isaac avait horreur du contact des autres. Après quelques minutes, il finissait par se regarder à nouveau dans le miroir, se détaillant sur tous les angles. Il était richement vêtu, sa tenue tirait sur le noir et était ornée de couture en fil d’or. Les boutons étaient du même composant et il avait à sa taille, un ceinture quelque peu massif où était accroché l’épée impériale. Cette dernière ne servait jamais pour des bétails, elle avait été forgée pour ce genre cérémonie et se transmettait depuis des générations et des générations.  
  
Il ajusta le col de sa veste et enlevait un bouton sous le regard désapprobateur de sa gouvernante, cette dernière n’était jamais trop loin. Isaac lui offrit un léger sourire en lui jetant un coup d’œil. Le futur empereur se retourna ensuite vers lui, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

  * Je sais ce que vous allez dire Madame Baker… Mais je commence à étouffer !
  * Vous avez intérêt à le remettre avant le début de la cérémonie !
  * Ne vous en faites pas !
  * Laissez-moi m’inquiéter...



Isaac laissa un rire l’échapper, allant s’asseoir sur un fauteuil fait de cuir. Il fit signe aux servants de s’en aller, sauf à un, lui demandant de lui servir un verre de vin et de rester dans la pièce. Anne prit place à ses côtés et le visage tendre, elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Isaac qui tournait ses yeux vers elle.

  * Votre mère serait si fière.
  * Je sais… Mais pas longtemps, je crains ! Si elle voyait le désordre que je risque de mettre...
  * Ne dites pas ça ! Vous ne serez pas seul à gouverner, vous serez entouré de conseiller et d’officier, tout ira bien.



Isaac prit le verre qu'on lui présenta et il but une longue gorge, laissant échapper un long soupir. Qu’il adorait ce vin qui venait de Tyvia, tout comme leurs nourritures d’ailleurs. Le brun ferma les yeux, appréciant le goût qui s'accrochait à ses papilles. Il fit doucement tourner le liquide rougeâtre, sentant au fond de lui que l’heure de la cérémonie approchait rapidement, et il aurait tout donné pour la reculer ne serait-ce encore de quelques jours… Il était sûr que le royaume se comporterait mieux sans lui. Il ouvrit un œil et demanda au servant de lui apporter le collier que sa mère lui avait offert. Le roux hocha la tête et traversa la grande chambre pour rentrer dans la salle de bain, se mettant à la recherche du bijou. Dans un mouvement souple, Isaac se leva, se mettant à une fenêtre. Il faisait si beau en ce jour d’été et midi allait bientôt sonner et lui, sera enfin Empereur des Îles. Cela lui laissé un goût amer sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi...

  * J’aimerais tant laisser ce maudit pouvoir à quelqu’un d’autre… Je me sens aucunement prêt.



Anna eut un léger soupir et aller lui répondre, mais la porte s’ouvrit soudainement, la faisant sursauter. Les deux personnes se retournaient vers un homme âgé d’une cinquantaine d’années qui souriait. Bien que s'approchant d'un bon âge, Lewis était grand, robuste et dégagé un charme qu'il n'avait pas perdu avec le temps. Entraîné par Corvo lui-même, il était devenu le protecteur royal d'Emily à la mort de ce dernier et maintenant, il devait protéger son fils. L'homme referma la porte et s’approcha à grand pas, écartant les bras.

  * Cette tenue vous va à ravir votre Majesté !
  * S’il te plait Lewis, pas de formalité entre nous et tu le sais. Que me vaut ta visite ? Tu voulais quelque chose ?



Il eut un rire profond et raisonnant et il passa une main ganté le long de ses cheveux noir grisonnant tout en hochant la tête. Son regard se posait un instant sur Anne avant de s’attarder longuement sur le brun qui finissait son verre de vin. Isaac le fixa, attendant sa requête, alors que l’homme prit une mine soudainement sérieuse.

  * Nous avons un problème…
  * Lequel ? Demande Isaac, perplexe.
  * … Vous.



Le brun ne comprenait pas vraiment et fronça ses sourcils sous l’incompréhension. Il allait demander une explication en s'approchant, mais tout était allé si vite... Aucune des deux personnes dans la pièce n’avait compris ce qui se passait. Une bombe de fumigène fut éclatée contre le sol et un coup de feu avait retenti ainsi que le cri de la gouvernante qui s'éteignait rapidement. Isaac toussait, la fumée l’empêchant de respirer normalement et l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Il sentit une prise l’agripper à la gorge et il tenta de se débattre, le souffle soudainement coupé alors qu'il se faisait plaquer contre son bureau. En ouvrant les yeux, il put voir Lewis mettre toute sa force pour le maintenir et armer son poing, prêt à le frapper. Dans un premier temps confus, il laissa les coups pleuvoir avant de répliquer d’un coup de tête et d’un coup de pied bien placé. Isaac se recula rapidement, se mettant en position de défense, alors que Lewis lâchait une faible plainte, lui faisant rapidement face. Isaac entendit la porte s’ouvrir à nouveau et le futur empereur soupira de soulagement et se retourna, allant ordonné aux gardes de l’aider.

Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche à cette vision et son visage se décomposa alors qu’il fit un pas en arrière, croyant qu’il hallucinait. Devant lui, se tenait un homme du même âge et qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait : le visage, les yeux marron, sa coiffure… Cela ne pouvait être un sosie, il le savait au plus profond de son être qui vibrait à chaque fois qu’il était en sa présence. Mais l’autre éventualité qui se présentait à lui, était impossible, car _il_ était censé être mort !

  * Jacob…
  * Bonjour, mon cher frère !
  * Impossible…
  * Il semblerait pourtant… Gardes !



D’un geste vif, Isaac dégaina son épée et grimaça face au poids de sa lame qui n’était pas du tout équilibré, cette dernière n’étant pas faite pour ce genre d’utilisation. Le brun se mit en position de combat alors que deux gardes se jetaient sur lui. Difficilement, il parait les coups, en donnant également en retour dans un cri de rage. Il réussissait à en blesser un dans une estocade puissante et tuer l’autre en plantant la tranche en plein cœur. Deux autres s'approchaient bien rapidement et il recula, déjà épuisé. Maudit soit cette épée... Pourquoi ne l'avoir pas faite pour le combat également ! Isaac continuait de faire quelques pas en arrière, prêt à contre-attaquer, mais s’arrêta néanmoins net en sentant le canon d’une arme contre sa nuque. Il n’avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c’était Lewis qui se tenait là.

  * Mon propre Protecteur Royal… Je te faisais confiance et ma mère aussi !
  * Je n’ai rien contre Emily, elle fut une grande souveraine. Mais Jacob plus apte à régner que toi. Pose cette épée, cela ne sert à rien de lutter et tu le sais.



Isaac grogna, se sentant prit au piège. Quoi qu’il fasse, il risquait de se prendre une balle, mais il savait que dans tous les cas, il allait finir par se faire exécuter. Fermant les yeux, il finissait par lâcher l’épée qui fut rapidement récupérée par un garde. Il sentait l’arme quitter sa nuque et le brun ne put rien faire quand le traître lui asséna un violent coup de crosse dans la tempe. Isaac s’écroula de tout son long sur le sol, gémissant de douleur alors que Jacob s’approchait, fredonnant.

  * Vous, gardez la porte, personne ne doit rentrer. Lewis, déshabille-le, je vais prendre ses affaires.



Isaac, qui était semi-conscient, tenta de se débattre quand Lewis posa ses mains sur son épaule, avant de laisser tomber, se laissant retourner. Il sentait les mains du vieil homme se faufiler sur son torse, déboutonnant veste et chemise qu’il retirait par la suite. À côté, son jumeau faisait de même avec ses propres vêtements. Lui, qui semblait jubiler, lâchait quelques petits rires victorieux qu'il ne pouvait retenir.

  * Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j’attend ce jour… Depuis combien de temps j’orchestre ce moment dans l’ombre ! Enfin ! Enfin tout cela sera à moi !



Lewis défit rapidement les lacets de ses bottes avant de les retirer. Ses mains remontées ensuite pour commencer à enlever les sangles de la ceinture et du fourreau, avant de déboutonner et retirer le pantalon de cérémonie, laissant le jeune homme en sous-vêtement. Jacob se penchait pour récupérer et enfiler les vêtements avec impatience, fermant les yeux en s’imaginant déjà s’approcher du trône. Pendant ce temps, le traître entreprenait d’habiller Isaac avec les affaires de son frère. Une fois vêtu, le brun prit l’épée qu’il regarda longuement, passant sa langue le long de ses lèvres. Il finissait par essuyer la tranche sur le corps s’en vie du garde, avant de la ranger avec un air satisfait.

  * Bien ! Rien ne semble manquer... Garde !



La porte s’ouvrit pour une énième fois.

  * Vous, emmenez-le à la prison de Coldridge, officiellement il est Jacob Bailey et moi Isaac. Est-ce claire ?
  * Oui votre majesté ! Fit l’un d’eux.
  * Lewis, je te laisse annoncer que l'échange fut un succès. J’ai encore quelques détails à régler pour ma part.



Les deux hommes s’approchèrent d’Isaac et ils l'obligeaient à se lever sans aucune douceur. Jacob s’apprêtait à s’en aller, mais il s’arrêta en chemin, offrant un sourire des plus mauvais à son cher frère.

  * J’ai failli oublier… Faites en sorte qu’il ne puisse plus prononcé un mot avant son exécution… Vous avez le carte blanche pour le rendre muet.



Et il s’en alla sous les yeux écarquiller d’Isaac, son rire se faisant un moment entendre avant de disparaître. Les gardes commencèrent à bouger et le brun tentait de se libérer férocement, ordonnant à ce qu’on le relâche, le cœur battant. Il ne pouvait se laisser emmener aussi facilement ! Encore moins se faire réduire au silence et mourir sans doute pendu. Lewis grogna en voyant que les gardes n’arrivait pas à le tenir, il s’approcha alors et lui redonna un coup de crosse au visage, arrachant une longue plainte au jeune homme.

  * Je te tuerai… Je te tuerais sale traître !
  * Tu sera mort bien avant moi.



Il eut un profond soupir en regardant Isaac se faire emmener. Le protecteur royal allait également s’en aller, mais un bruit le fit s’arrêter au pas de la porte. C’était étouffé et faible… C’était comme un léger pleur. Les sourcils froncés, Lewis s'assura que ce n’était pas Anne qui agonisait dans le siège, mais la vieille gouvernante était bien morte. Le protecteur royal finissait par s’approchait de l’autre pièce qui composait la chambre, entrant à pas de loup.

  
Dans un premier temps, il ne vit personne. Ce fut un mouvement qui lui fit tourner le tête vers la droite et son regard se posa sur un homme dont les cheveux étaient roux et frisé. Ce dernier le fixait et se reculait d’un pas, une main contre sa bouche et l’autre tenant contre sa poitrine, un petit coffret. Lewis savait que c’était le collier d’Emily qui était rangé à l'intérieur et il se mit à réfléchir. Ce n’était qu’un simple servant qui était là au mauvais moment… Il pourrait le tuer… Ou bien faire croire qu’il tentait de voler l’empereur ? En tout cas, il fut témoin de tout et il devait s'en débarrasser. Lewis fit un pas alors que l’autre se coller contre le mur, effrayé. Il retira sa main de sa bouche et la mit devant lui, quelques larmes coulant le long de ses joues tremblantes. Il n'avait pas l'air farouche, la tâche sera beaucoup trop simple même.

  * S’il vous plaît…



Le traître le fixa longuement, soudainement prit par l’hésitation. Pourrait-il finalement se permettre de faire couler le sang d’un autre innocent ? Tuer Anne, c’était déjà de trop… Le serviteur, voyant le doute qui s'émanait de l'autre homme, continua de le supplier, espérant de pouvoir s'en sortir vivant. Lewis soupira un bon coup, pinçant l'arrêt de son nez en fermant les yeux. Il se résigna alors, se demandant s'il faisait le bon choix.

  * Garde le collier comme payement pour ton silence. Si jamais tu parle de cela à qui que ce soit, je te tuerais de mes propres mains après une longue torture. Prévenait-il, allant dans l'excès pour s'assurer qu’il allait se taire à jamais.



Lewis ne laissa pas le temps au servant de parler, faisant rapidement demi-tour, le dos droit et le torse bombé. Il devait maintenant signaler que la mission fut une réussite totale… Et que le règne de Jacob commença enfin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

 

L’odeur était horrible : un mélange infecte entre décomposition, chair brûlé, les excréments et la pisse. Le bagne de Coldridge n’avait rien de charmant et les conditions de détention était fortement discutable ! Entre les prisonniers qu’on entassait la plupart du temps dans une petite cellule et la nourriture plus que douteuse qu’on pouvait leur servir, personne ne voulait finir enfermé ici. Isaac s’était fait longuement traîné dans la prison où les détenus encore en vie le regardaient d’un œil mauvais, ou bien avec un certain intérêt qui semblait malsain. Durant le trajet, il avait plus d’une fois tenté de fuir, mais une seule de ses tentatives avait porté ses fruits avant d’être bien vite rattrapé. On l’avait ensuite jeté dans une petite cellule miteuse, avec pour seule compagnie : un rat un peu trop curieux et semblant être à la recherche d’un peu de nourriture.

Isaac soupira longuement en regardant derrière lui pour fixer les gardes qui s’en allaient. Il fut bien vite seul et il ferma les yeux en se laissant choir sur ce qui était un lit, tout en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. L'homme avait longuement hurlé qu’il était le vrai empereur et qu'il était victime d’un complot, mais toutes la gardes était déjà à la botte de Jacob et lui avait simplement rit au nez. Il suffisait d’un pour que le mal gangrène chez les plus avides et cupide de ses militaires, qui changeaient de camp comme de chemise ! À croire que jamais, il ne pourrait avoir confiance en ses soldats… Pour toutes les fois ou ses traîtres se sont allié aux mauvaises personnes... Aucun d’eux ne semblait réellement loyal.

Le brun grogna, exaspéré de cette situation alors qu’il regardait autour de lui. Il espérait de trouver une solution, de savoir comment il pourrait sortir d’ici vivant et fuir loin de tout ceci. Mais pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi ? L’idée de récupérer son trône lui traversa l’esprit, mais pouvait-il y arriver ? Il pensa à son grand-père qui avait été un jour dans ce même pétrin, ou bien encore sa propre mère qui s'était battue pour reprendre son trône, coût que coût. Il n’était pas comme eux, pas aussi fort et encore moins aussi brave. Isaac était condamné à perdre sa langue et à finir pendu ou bien même brûlé vif sur le bûcher ! Sauf si son cher frère souhaitait jouer un peu avec lui… Et le torturer longuement avec la mort pour seule délivrance.  
  
Le prince frissonnait rien qu’en songeant à une douleur sans fin. Il savait Jacob capable des pires choses pour satisfaire son propre plaisir. Avant son exil, il avait été témoin de ses atrocités, qui avait commencé depuis son plus jeune âge... On disait même de lui qu'il était fou depuis sa naissance. Isaac entendit couiner à côté de lui et son regard se posa sur le rat qui le regardait, debout sur ses deux pattes. Il passa un doigt sur sa petite tête et l’animal sembla apprécier le geste, ne bougeant pas et ne paraissant point agressif. Le brun souriait alors doucement, caressant l’animal qui restait à ses côtés, il adorait ses rongeurs. Il se souvenait qu’il en avait deux quand il était plus jeune, un cadeau de son père qui était revenu d’une mission diplomatique à Tyvia. Il leur avait appris tellement de tours et s’occuper d’eux était un pur bonheur. Comme cette époque d'insouciance semblait si loin maintenant… Le brun regrettait amèrement d’avoir voulu grandit si vite, au lieu de profiter un temps soit peu de sa jeunesse.

Au bout d’un moment qui lui semblait long, le rat finissait par s’enfuir en entendant des bruits de porte qui s’ouvrait et se refermait. Isaac se leva alors lentement quand des bruit de pas lui parvenait, indiquant qu’une personne se rapprochait de sa cellule et il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Le brun se recula d’un pas quand un garde déverrouilla la porte pour rentrer, tenant un couteau qui semblait déjà avoir servi. Malheur, il allait peut-être mourir à cause d’une infection ! Il ne savait pas ce qui était vraiment pire entre cela ou bien l'exécution… Le soldat se rapprochait rapidement du détenu, alors qu’Isaac se cogna contre le mur de sa cellule, tentant désespérément de trouver une solution à ce problème. Le garde lui attrapa la mâchoire et il tentait de se défendre, se débattant sous sa prise qui se faisait ferme. Le jeune homme se sentit douloureusement pressé contre le mur, alors que le blond le forcer à ouvrir sa bouche, cherchant à lui faire sortir sa langue. L’homme finissait par y arriver, arrachant un grognement au brun qui essayait de le repousser, mais sans résultat.  
  
Il rentra dans un premier temps un doigt, puis un second pour attraper le bout du muscle. Isaac se dégagea un instant de sa prise et referma sa mâchoire avec force, le mordant presque à sang. Le garde retira ses doigts dans un cri de douleur et il ne perdit pas de temps pour le frapper plusieurs fois au visage, sonnant le jeune homme sur le coup qui s’affaissait le long du mur. Le garde eut un rire étouffé en le fixant mauvaisement, ne tardant pas à le ruer de coup un instant pour son plaisir à lui. Il finissait par cracher à côté d’Isaac en l’insultant, avant de l’attraper par le col et l’obligeait à se redresser sans aucune douceur. Il le plaqua contre le mur, reprenant sa mâchoire entre ses doigts et sortant facilement sa langue. Le brun sentit la lame contre son muscle et il ferma les yeux, se préparant mentalement à la souffrance qui allait suivre. La tranche se pressa lentement et il pouvait déjà ressentir un picotement ainsi que quelques gouttes de sang, qui coulaient dans sa gorge. Mais la pression disparut aussi vite qu’elle était venue, tout comme le corps du garde par ailleurs. Ce dernier eut un gémissement étouffé et des bruits de lutte se firent entendre.

Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux en fermant sa bouche, son regard confus se posant sur un jeune homme qui martelait le garde avec une planche de bois. Au vu de ses habits, Isaac déduisait rapidement qu’il était un domestique travaillant pour sa famille, mais sur le moment, son visage ne lui disait rien. Ses coups continuaient longuement, alors que le garde tentait de le faire cesser et injuriant toujours autant. Le soldat finissait par attraper la planche et il tira un bon coup pour lui arracher des mains. Le servant fit un pas en arrière, devenant livide et ne put éviter la planche qu’il se prit en plein visage, le faisant tomber de tout son long. Le garde sorti son arme à feu prêt à tirer, mais Isaac fonça sur l’homme, le basculant avec tout son poids, chutant avec lui. Le roux ne perdit pas de temps pour se relever, venant retirer l’épée du fourreau du garde avant d’abattre plusieurs fois la lame sur le blond.  
  
Ce fut un dernier choc qui le fit taire à jamais : la tranche l’avait égorgé, abrégeant ses souffrances. Le jeune homme respira longuement, avant d’être abasourdi, se rendant compte de ce qu’il venait de faire. Il lâcha alors rapidement l’arme dans un sursaute, comme si elle l’avait soudainement brûlé. Son regard quelque peu effrayé se retourna vers Isaac, qui était toujours aussi confus, ne sachant pas s'il était vraiment sauvé ou non. Ce dernier se releva dans une grimace, une main dans ses cheveux, alors que son regard se posait sur son sauveur.

  * Je… Je te reconnais, tu es le servant qui était dans la chambre ?



Le roux hochait rapidement la tête, le souffle court alors qu’il tentait de se calmer. Il avait porté une main contre son cœur qui était affolé et il se tenait au mur. Quelques secondes s’écoulaient où il semblait reprendre ses esprits, il fouilla alors rapidement ses poches et tendit un pendentif fait d’argent. Isaac reconnut sans mal le collier de sa mère, qui représentait une magnifique rose des vents, faite de mécanique et de rouage. Le prince le prit sans hésiter, le regardant longuement. Il eut un soupir et mit le collier autour de son cou avant de se concentrer sur le servant qui s’était éloigné du cadavre ; il semblait s’empêcher de vomir.

  * Ton nom ?
  * Alexandre Lloyd votre Majesté. Dit-il  en posant une main sur le haut de son torse.
  * Bien… Je te remercie pour cette aide miraculeuse, Alexandre… Je te dois la vie… Tu sais te battre ?
  * Non, pas vraiment…
  * Alors tu va devoir apprendre sur le tas ! Le but étant de sortir d’ici maintenant...



Isaac se penchait rapidement pour tâter l’homme, donnant l’arme à feu et les cartouches à son servant, qui se sentait encore mal au vu de ses mains tremblantes. Il profita pour récupérer le trousseau de clés, la bourse et il se releva avec l’épée du garde en main. Isaac enjamba ensuite le cadavre avant de s’approcher d’un pas rapide d’une grille où il plaqua son corps. Alexandre le suivit en se mettant juste derrière lui, attendant la suite des événements, avec une certaine appréhension. Le brun écouta un instant les alentours avant de se faufiler dans le couloir, trottinant pour atteindre une première porte. Dans des gestes vifs et maladroits, il essayait de trouver la bonne clé alors que derrière lui, le jeune homme surveillait ses arrières, aux aguets.  
  
Une fois la porte ouverte, ils entrèrent dans l’autre pièce, se hâtant pour se cacher derrière des piliers. Un garde passait au même moment, chantonnant un air qu’Isaac connaissait que trop bien. Se penchant légèrement, le prince surveilla ses allers et retours, attendant le bon moment avant de venir derrière lui pour enrouler son bras autour de son cou. Il fit alors pression, essayant de maintenir le garde qui ne se laissa pas faire, attendant simplement qu’il perde connaissance. L’homme finissait par s’affaler contre lui et il le traîna hors de vue rapidement, de peur qu’un autre homme arrivait et les surprennent. Isaac fouilla le corps, mais il ne trouvait rien de bien convainquant dans le fond de poche du garde. Bien vite, ils reprenaient leurs courses jusqu’à la prochaine salle où les soldats entreposaient leurs armes et munitions.

Alexandre ferma la porte derrière eux et il soupira un bon coup, prenant une épée alors qu’Isaac s'équipa d'un pistolet, avant de remplir ses poches de cartouches ainsi que des fioles pour des soins. Le servant prit place sur un banc en bois, respirant profondément pour calmer son corps qui ne cessait de trembler, à cause d’un surplus d'adrénaline et d’anxiété soudaine. C'était maintenant un fait avéré, il n'était pas fait pour supporter ce genre de situation. Limite, il en venait presque à regretter d'être venu sauver son Empereur, mettant ainsi sa vie plus qu'en danger. Isaac remarqua son profond mal-être et il prit place à ses côtés.

  * Cela va aller ?
  * Pas le choix de toute façon… Où va-t-on maintenant ?
  * À la chambre des tortures, il y en a une, une trappe plus précisément. Cela va nous y emmener directement. Mais pour cela, on va devoir récupérer une clé !
  * Et qui là ?
  * Un officier qui gère le secteur… Suis-moi.



Isaac reprit rapidement la route, ne laissant pas le temps à Alexandre de souffler plus. Ce dernier ne put s’empêcher de grogner de mécontentement, mais il savait que c’était une course contre la montre. Le brun s’approcha d’une porte à l’opposé de l’autre, où il plaça une oreille contre le bois, guettant le moindre bruit. Alexandre se mit à genoux pour essayer de voir à travers de la serrure, retenant sa respiration sans s’en rendre compte.

  * Il semblerait qu’il n’y ai personne...
  * Il semblerait bien que oui, votre Majesté.



Le brun ouvrit doucement la porte en plaçant le canon devant lui, alors qu’il entrait avec précaution dans le couloir, tout ses sens éveillé. Le servant le suivait à pas de loup et ils se mirent à tracer la grande salle où des prisonniers les encourager à fuir et d’autres les suppliait de les libérer. Isaac les ignora, ne pouvant pas se permettre de relâcher de vrai criminel dans la ville, qui risquait déjà de rentrer dans le chaos. La traversée des autres cellules fut rapide, il n’y avait pas énormément de garde, la plupart étant à la cérémonie. Il grimaçait à cette pensée, Jacob avait réussit son coup d’Etat et le monde était maintenant à ses pieds… Il le maudissait intérieurement, comme lui-même pour avoir cru qu’il était mort ! Emily lui avait pourtant appris, à être toujours sur ses gardes… De se méfier de tout. Mais il était borné, il la pensait paranoïaque au fil du temps... Et maintenant, il se rendait compte qu’elle avait toujours eut raison, lui même au bord du gouffre.  
  
Au bout de longues minutes, ils finissaient par arriver enfin à destination. Les hurlements firent grimacer Alexandre qui baissa un instant le regard. En plus des supplications, on pouvait entendre facilement tout ce qui était des coups de fouet et les autres joyeusetés. Il se recula alors qu'il se sentait à nouveau mal ; il n’aimait guère cet endroit et il avait envie de vomir. Isaac le regarda et lui intima d’avancer, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de ralentir maintenant, ils étaient proches de la sortie. Le brun s’aventura un peu plus dans le long couloir qui était faiblement éclairé : plusieurs néons ne fonctionnaient plus et d’autres clignotaient, en fin de vie. Au fond de lui, l'héritier espérait que l’officier soit présent, ou bien qu’un gradé de remplacement soit à sa place. Seule une clé pouvait ouvrir cette trappe. Isaac fit signe à son sauveur d’aller sécuriser la pièce, où se trouver l’issus, alors que lui s’approchait d’une grande porte.   
  
Il se baissa alors doucement, l’appréhension le prenant de court, alors qu’il donnait un coup d’œil à la pièce par la serrure, le cœur battant si fort, qu’il crut l’entendre. Il eut un long soupir de soulagement en voyant un homme à son bureau, qui écrivait sûrement un rapport. Le prince se releva d’un mouvement souple, et réfléchit à comment il pourrait le tuer sans se faire repérer. Il était sûr quand rentrant, il allait être vite remarqué ! Mais c’était la seule solution qui se présentait à lui et il allait devoir l'éliminer rapidement. Il posa alors une main sur la poignée, prêt à ouvrir la porte et à tirer, mais une voix qui sortait des hauts parleur le fit s’arrêter net.

 _“ Mes Chers Sujets !”_   
  
Il serra ses poings en reconnaissant la voix perfide de son double. La cérémonie était finie et le voilà en train de prononcer un discours.   
  
_“Ma très chère mère était une grande souveraine, comme sa mère avant elle. Je partage votre peine, sa perte est grande…”_   
  
Que de mensonge, il ne l’avait jamais aimé ! Sa mâchoire se crispait alors que la haine le prenait soudainement. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte avec vacarme, s’approchant de l’officier, déterminé à mettre un terme à tout ceci. L’homme redressait la tête, fronçant les sourcils avant de se décomposer à la vue d’Isaac qui était prit d’une folie meurtrière.   
  
_“Elle avait accompli de grande chose, tout comme son père. Ils se sont battus pour mettre fin à d'innombrable conspiration qui ont coûté tant de vie ! Sachez mes sujets, que nos ennemis ne sont pas encore mort… Mon frère, Jacob Bailey, s'était introduit dans le palais en tentant de m’assassiner une nouvelle fois ! Par chance, mon Protecteur Royal était arrivé au bon moment.”_   
  
Isaac était fou de rage à l’entente de ses mots, il ne put se retenir de tirer plusieurs fois sur le corps inerte du gradé qui n’eut pas le temps de réagir. D’un pas souple, il s’approcha du cadavre qui dépouillait avec fermeté, arrachant la clé avant de faire demi-tour, bouillant de l'intérieur.   
  
_“Il est maintenant en prison en attente de son exécution, qui se déroulera demain à l’aube. Il n’est plus temps de dormir, car ceux qui veulent renverser notre couronne sont de retour ! Ne vous fiez pas à ses personnes, votre bien-être n’est aucunement leurs priorités et vous le savez… Vous, qui aviez toujours été les premiers touché.”_

  * Tu vas voir mon salaud, tu crèveras avant moi ! Rageait Isaac, la mâchoire toujours aussi crispée.



Il sortait de la pièce et son regard se portait automatiquement vers la gauche, voyant des gardes arriver. Ces derniers furent alertés par les coups de feu et ils avaient actionné l'alarme. Isaac ne leur laissa guère le temps de s’approcher plus, tirant un par un sur eux dans un calme glacial. Alexandre arriva à son tour, inquiet par la tournure que prenait la situation. Bientôt, tout Coldridge aller être au courant de son évasion.

  * Votre Majesté ! Il faut partir !



“Ensemble, nous irons loin, ensemble nous ferons barrage ! Unissons-nous pour faire face dignement ! Sachez qu’il y a forcément des complices, vous savez tous comme moi que personne ne revient de Pandyssia vivant et sans aide. Alors, à tout comportement suspect, faites le savoir à la garde ! Ô mes chers sujets, j’espère pouvoir vous faire honneur et continuer à faire prospérer cet Empire pour les siècles à venir ! Et que la paix nous accompagne éternellement.”  
  
Alexandre déverrouillait la trappe et fit signe à sa Majesté de passer en premier. Mais une balle siffla non loin de son oreille et égratigna sa joue, lui faisant lâcher la trappe qui tombait dans un bruit sourd. Un groupe de trois soldats arrivait et Isaac ne perdit pas temps, parant un coup d’estoc. Se reculant, le roux tentait d’en blessé un avec l’arme à feu, mais visé était si compliqué ! Tous bougeaient dans tout les sens et il avait peur de blesser son allié. Il laissa tomber le pistolet et il sortait sa lame, rejoignant Isaac en tremblant à cause de sa nervosité. Ce dernier en tue un bien rapidement, blessant ensuite à la cuisse celui qui donnait du fil à retord au servant. Ce dernier baissa sa garde dans un hurlement de douleur et le roux en profita pour l’égorger.   
  
Isaac allait s’occuper du troisième homme, mais ce dernier prit rapidement la fuite, partant alerter les autres de la situation. Le brun aller courir à sa poursuite pour le faire taire à jamais, mais Alexandre le fit arrêter, le souffle court et du sang coulant de sa joue.

  * Il faut partir et maintenant ! On il nous reste très peu de temps !



Le brun le regardait longuement, alors que l’hésitation se faisait sentir. Il finissait par se résigner à contrecœur, et il attendit que le jeune homme ouvrit à nouveau la trappe. Ce dernier laissa passer le prince en premier avant de sauter à son tour, verrouillant l'accès dans un mouvement maladroit dût à son anxiété toujours aussi présente. L’odeur infâme des égouts les accueillait rapidement et Isaac se retenait de vomir le peu de chose qu’il avait avalé. Quant à Alexandre, il ne put retenir cette nausée présente depuis le début : cette odeur était de trop. Isaac lui laissa un peu de temps pour se calmer avant de débuter une nouvelle course effrénée, s’éloignant le plus que possible de Coldridge. Ils finissaient même par se perdre dans ce labyrinthe qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin, eux qui zigzaguaient sans vraiment de but à la recherche d’une potentielle sortie. Quand les deux hommes furent sûrs d’être loin, ils s’arrêtaient un moment pour reprendre leurs souffles, l'adrénaline descendait lentement.

  * Où va-t-on ? Demanda difficilement le roux.
  * Très bonne question… Nous sommes en sécurité nulle part de toute façon… On va devoir quitter Gristol, je le crains.



Alexandre grogna, se grattant la nuque. Isaac le regarda un moment et il posa une main sur son épaule.

  * Merci pour cette aide précieuse… Tu ferais mieux de rester ici.
  * Non… Ils vont mener une enquête et ils vont rapidement savoir que je suis venu vous libérer…



Alexandre détourna la tête, il savait que Lewis trouverait rapidement qui l’avait libéré. Seul un homme vêtu de l’uniforme des servants savait qui était réellement enfermé. Le roux pensa à Lewis et à la menace de mort qui planait sur sa tête… Et la torture qui l’attendait également. Il déglutissait alors et soupira en s'asseyant à même le sol. Lui non plus… N’était plus en sécurité ici.

  * Je préfère vous suivre… J’ai voulu travailler au palais pour servir une noble famille, pas un usurpateur qui ment comme il respire ! Je souhaite me battre à vos côté Majesté.



Isaac hocha lentement la tête, resserrant sa prise sur son épaule. Le brun lui offrit un sourire chaleureux en reprenant la parole :

  * J’apprécie ta loyauté… Si nous devons faire la route ensemble, quelques règles s’impose alors ! Pas de vouvoiement, pas de Majesté et autres formalités : Isaac, c’est suffisant.
  * Très bien… Appelez… Appelle-moi alors Alex.
  * Parfait ! Notre prochaine destination est Serkonos. J’ai un ami quelque peu influent qui pourrait nous aider, mais pour cela, il va falloir préparer le voyage, trouver un bateau… Et une cachette en attendant.
  * Allons chez moi alors et je m’occuperais de trouver le navire… J’ai un cousin qui travail au port.
  * Fort bien ! Sortons d’ici et mettons-nous en route avant que les rues soit remplis de garde.



Alexandre hocha la tête et ouvrit le chemin en se tenant les côtes, prit d’un point de côté assez douloureux. Isaac ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement en le regardant traîner.

  * Déjà fatigué ?
  * On arrête pas de courir depuis tout à l’heure…
  * Sache que ce n’est qu’un début !



Alexandre lâcha une longue plainte en fermant les yeux, sous un nouveau rire du fugitif qui ralentissait son pas pour marcher à son rythme. Au bout de longues minutes, ils finissaient par trouver une sortie à ce dédale pour la plus grande joie du plus jeune. Ils débouchaient alors dans une rue bien calme et ils prirent la route pour les bas quartiers. S’y rendre ne fut pas une chose simple ! La route était à la base déjà longue, mais ils durent en plus faire des détours interminable, évitant comme ils pouvaient, les gardes qui faisaient leurs rondes habituelles. Le soleil avait déjà bien quitté son zénith quand ils furent enfin arrivés, marchant encore un moment avant de rentrer dans un immeuble en piteux états. Ils rentrèrent dans le petit appartement ou Isaac se posa sur une chaise dans un long soupir de soulagement. Il avait besoin d’un peu de répit et de calme avant la tempête… Maintenant, un long combat l’attendait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

 

Alexandre remuait lentement le potage qui chauffait dans la casserole, regardant la pluie qui claquait contre la fenêtre. Derrière lui, Isaac mettait la table en fredonnant légèrement, alors que midi venait tout juste de sonner. Cela faisait deux jours qu’ils étaient enfermés chez le domestique, à se cacher de ceux qui cherchaient l'héritier. La ville était placardée de d'avis de recherche, la sécurité renforcée et les habitants aux aguets, prêt à dénoncer n’importe qui. Isaac ne sortait à aucun moment, de peur de se faire reconnaître par un passant ou bien un garde. Le brun allait seulement au balcon pour prendre de temps en temps l’air, sans pour autant y rester trop longtemps. La peur de se faire capturer avant leur départ le rendait nerveux, voir paranoïaque. À chaque fois qu’Alex rentrait, il lui demandait toujours s’il avait été suivi ou non. Et il scrutait les alentours par la fenêtre, se rongeant un peu plus chaque jour ses ongles. Le roux espérait qu’il deviendrait plus calme, après leur embarcation…  
  
Alexandre avait réuni le plus de ressources, qu’il pouvait pour leur voyage : de la nourriture, de l’eau et il avait acheté des vêtements de rechange pour Isaac. Cet après-midi, il avait rendez-vous avec Jack, son cousin, qui avait réussit à se dégager un peu de temps pour le recevoir. Il avait une petite sœur qui tenait un bateau de marchandise, Nora s’appelait-elle et le but de cette rencontre, était de les convaincre de prêter ce navire. Alexandre coupa le gaz en soupirant légèrement, jetant un rapide coup d’œil à la fenêtre. Il était heureux de voir qu’il cessait enfin de pleuvoir, lui qui n’aimait guère ce temps si fade et sans vie.  
  
Il fit un pas en arrière, s’approchant de la table et servant par la suite Isaac, puis lui-même. Les deux hommes s’installèrent pour commencer à manger, dans un silence partagé. Le prince toucha à peine à son assiette, sa nervosité constante coupait toujours son appétit. Il buvait un peu et resta assis un moment, avant de se lever pour faire sa vaisselle et nettoyer la casserole maintenant vide. Une fois fini, il prit l’assiette de son hôte qui le remercia d’un hochement de tête, pour la laver également. Le brun sécha ses mains avant de se retourner, prenant appui contre le levier pour regarder l’autre homme qui était dos à lui.

  * C’est à quel heure déjà ?
  * Mmh… Dans une heure environ. Je ne vais pas tarder à partir, cela fait une petite trotte à pied. Répondit Alexandre.



Il se leva et il s’étira, se faisant craquer quelques os de son dos, chose qui fit grimacer Isaac qui n’appréciait guère le bruit. Alexandre essuya la vaisselle et passa les différents couverts à Isaac qui les rangea un à un, se trompant de temps en temps de tiroir. Une fois la tâche finie, le roux rejoignait à grand pas sa chambre pour récupérer sa veste ainsi que quelques pièces. Le jeune homme avait très bien compris que même 10 pièces pouvait le sauver de n’importe quoi ! Il sorti par la suite de la pièce et s’arrêta en plein milieu du salon, devenant hésitant. Isaac, qui s’était installé sur le canapé, jeta un regard amusé au roux qui semblait gêné en regardant autour de lui, une main contre sa nuque.

  * Toi… Tu as encore oublié ou tu as posé tes clés !
  * Maudites soient-elles…
  * Pour le moment, c’est toi qui l’est ! Tu les a posé sur la commode à l’entrée. Indiquait-il, riant doucement.



Alexandre se hâtait pour rejoindre l’entrée et prit ses clés en lâchant un merci à son invité. Il les plaça dans sa poche, ajusta sa chemise et vérifiant qu’il n’avait rien oublié. Isaac s’était approché et il le regardait faire, se mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Le servant lui jeta un coup d'œil et sût rapidement ce qu'il allait lui dire, il prit alors les devants, souriant :

  * Je ferais attention… Tout ira bien comme à chaque fois.
  * Tu es sûr que nous aurons le bateau ?
  * Avons-nous le choix de toute façon ?



Les deux hommes se fixaient en silence et Isaac fit non de la tête. Bien sûr, qu’ils n’avaient pas le choix de les convaincre, c’était même vital ! Pour le bien du brun, mais surtout pour celui de l’Empire entier. Si par malheur Nora refusait, ils allaient devoir voler son navire ou bien un autre… Mais ils risqueraient d’attirer l'attention sur eux en agissant ainsi… Et les autorités seront bien vite leur destination. La troisième option était de monter clandestinement dans un rafiot en partance pour Karnaca, mais au risque de se faire repérer par l’équipage et jeter en mer. Dans un long soupir, le roux ouvrit la porte de l’appartement, posant un sac sur ses épaules.

  * Je reviens vite, d’accord ?



Isaac opina de la tête avant de se rendre dans sa chambre pour s’allonger un peu, la fatigue montrant le bout de son nez. Alexandre quitta la pièce et ferma la porte à double tour, avant de sortir de l’immeuble. Il prit le chemin menant au port, quittant alors les bas-quartiers, mains dans les poches. À pied, il en avait au moins pour plus de quarante minutes pour se rendre à destination et en comptant en plus les points de passage, il pouvait rajouter aux moins vingt minutes de plus. Il grognait à cette pensée, espérant qu’il y aurait très peu de monde.  
  
Il avait horreur de perdre son temps. Il traversa la grande rue avant de tourner à droite, s’approchant du premier point qui était garder par trois gardes et bien sûr, par le portail foudroyant. Alexandre fut heureux de voir qu’ils étaient au moins cinq personnes à attendre et que le contrôle se faisait vite. Le roux attendit à peine dix minutes avant d’être autorisé à passer le portail qui émanait un crépitement, ce qui avait toujours eu don de l'inquiéter. Il le traversa bien vite, ayant horreur d'avoir la sensation que ses poils se dressaient au contact de l'électricité. Parfait, un point de contrôle sur cinq ! En espérant que les prochains soient tout aussi facile à franchir. Alexandre s'éloigna de quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter un instant en essayant de se souvenir de l'itinéraire. Il se remit bien vite en route, continuant alors son chemin vers la droite.  
  
Le jeune homme ne faisait que d’accélérer sa cadence, trottinant par fois en tenant fermement sa veste contre lui. Le roux regrettait de ne pas avoir mis manteau… L’hiver s’approchait et il commençait à faire si froid ! Et avec les trombes d'eaux qui tombait depuis quelques jours, l’air s’était plus que rafraîchit. Il soupira en rentrant dans une nouvelle rue, le deuxième point de passage se profilant sous ses yeux et il eut un léger sourire. Bien, encore peu de monde ! Il le passa sans aucun problème, ainsi que les trois suivants pour son plus grand plaisir. Par contre, il savait que le retour risquait d’être totalement différent, la ville ne sera plus vraiment calme au bout d’une heure, voir moins.  
  
Alexandre marchait encore un bon moment, avant d’enfin longer les quais en regardant autour de lui. Il essayait de se souvenir où son cousin logeait, cela faisait un moment qu’il n’était pas revenu ici ! C’étaient toujours eux qui venaient chez lui, passer une partie du Week-end autour d’un bon rhum venant de Serkonos. Le roux arpentait les différentes ruelles, avant d’enfin reconnaître une rue, puis une maison où il s’approchait bien vite. Sans plus attendre, il frappa à la porte et il n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'on lui ouvre. La personne lui faisant face, avait les cheveux mi-longs et ils étaient châtains. Il avait un début de barbe, plutôt maigre et enfin, il faisait pratiquement sa taille. Le domestique offrit un grand sourire et serra fort l'homme qui rendit son étreinte en riant doucement, tout aussi heureux de le voir.

  * Alex ! Comment va-tu ?
  * Très bien ! Et toi ? Les affaires vont bien mon cher Jack ?



L’homme qui était plus vieux que lui, hocha la tête, le laissant entrer et refermant la porte derrière lui. Il prit la veste de son cousin pour l’accrocher et lui montra le salon, l’invitant à s’installer.

  * Tout se passe bien ! En espérant que cela puisse perdurer. En tout cas, c’est une période florissante cette année ! Mais dis moi… Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir si urgemment ?
  * Nora est-ici ? Elle est concerné…
  * Je suis toujours là voyons !



Dans un léger sursaut, Alexandre se retourna pour croiser les yeux vers de sa cousine, qui se tenait contre la porte, les bras croisés. La femme avait les cheveux long et légèrement plus foncés que ceux de Jack. Elle était aussi plus grande et musclée que ce dernier, elle qui faisait beaucoup de sport. Elle s’approcha d’un pas lent en scrutant le cadet du groupe, avant de le saluer chaleureusement. Nora s’installa par la suite sur le canapé, un sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres, alors qu’elle se faisait un chignon à la hâte.

  * Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, beaucoup trop enjoué au goût du roux.
  * Euh… Très bien !
  * Oh ! Et le travail ? J’ai appris que tu as quitté le service de l’Empereur…



Alexandre grimaça et eut un rire gêné, alors que Jack fronça les sourcils, surpris. Le roux avait oublié qu’elle était au courant de tout… Même quand elle était absente pendant un long moment, cela était parfois effrayant.

  * Effectivement…
  * Pourquoi donc ?
  * Longue histoire Jack… Histoire que je m’apprêtais à vous faire part… Euh, j’ai besoin de votre aide.
  * Soit… On t’écoute alors.



L’homme croisa les bras, mécontent de savoir que son cousin avait quitté un travail si bien payer et beaucoup trop avantageux sur bon nombre de choses.

  * Eh bien… Par quoi commencer ? Vous savez, l’homme qui est actuellement recherché ?
  * Oui ? Fit-il de plus en plus perplexe.
  * Eh bien… Je l’héberge car il-
  * Pardon !? S’emporta son cousin, le coupant court. Tu n’as pas fait ça ! Dans quelles embrouilles tu t’es encore mis !
  * Attend laisse-moi finir : justement, ce n’est pas Jacob ! Il est le vrai Isaac, notre Empereur ! Jacob a réussi à usurper son identité avec l’aide de complices.



Un silence se fit alors que Nora fixait longuement le roux qui tentait de calmer Jack. Ce dernier, faisait les cent pas, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait poussé Alexandre à se mêler de ce coup d’état, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Pourquoi essayait-il de toute façon ? Il savait pertinemment que son cousin était un aimant à problème, même s’il ne faisait rien pouvant en provoquer un ! Il était définitivement malchanceux, ce n'était pas possible ! Il finissait par faire non de la tête, ne voulant pas vraiment y croire dans un premier temps :

  * Il t’a menti imbécile ! Tu es beaucoup trop bon, c’est si facile de te manipuler !
  * Je sais très bien qu’il me berne pas… Étant donné que j’ai assisté à la scène ! Ils ont tuer sa gouvernante et… M’ont menacer si je parlais.
  * Alors pourquoi te mettre en danger !? Je ne comprend pas !
  * On est pas tous des lâches comme toi, peut-être ? Ajouta Nora.
  * J’oublie à quel point tu peut-être une vipère… Ce n’est pas être lâche, mais avoir du bon sens !
  * C’est un usurpateur sur le trône ! A quel moment on devrait fermer les yeux ?
  * Qui sait ? Peut-être sera-t-il mieux que l'héritier ? La rumeur circulait sur sa faiblesse. Ne devrions pas avoir un homme fort pour gouverner ?
  * Mais si Jacob fut exilé par sa propre mère, ce n’est pas pour rien, non ? Ajouta Nora qui semblait prendre partie pour Alexandre.



Jack haussa les épaules, s’en fichant pas mal et il en avait déjà marre, il avait horreur de débattre quand il savait qu’il avait raison. Chose qui contraria son cousin qui se doutait, qu’il allait avoir peur de sortir de sa zone de confort. C'était aberrant de voir que lui comme tant d'autre, pouvait fermer les yeux si facilement, tant qu'ils ne sont pas encore touchés. C’était pour cela que Nora était vitale, elle était une rebelle dans l’âme et adorait se mettre en danger pour goûter à l’adrénaline. Mais Jack n’allait pas appréciait, qu’il embarque sa petite sœur dans une tragique histoire.

  * J’aurais juste besoin de ton bateau, Nora. Isaac et moi devons quitter Gristol et atteindre le plus rapidement que possible Karnaca.
  * Je vois… Et qu’allez vous faire là bas ?
  * Prendre contact avec un ami à lui et récupérer le trône.
  * Intéressant…
  * Aucunement ! C’est de la folie et je refuse !
  * Depuis quand mon bébé t’appartient ?



Nora se retourna vers son frère avec un nouveau sourire malicieux. Jack la dévisagea longuement avant de lever les mains au ciel.

  * Par le grand Outsider ! Dans quel pétrin tu vas nous mettre encore !?
  * Aucune, j’ai juste besoin d’un bateau… Fit Alexandre, presque désespéré.
  * Et tu l’auras !



Les deux hommes regardaient Nora qui jubilait et pour aucun des deux, ce n’était guère étonnant qu’elle accepte… Par contre aussi facilement et sans condition, cela portait du miracle ! Cela en était même trop beau pour être vrai.

  * Merci ! Nous partirons demain à l’aube, vers les cinq heures du matin si le navire est prêt d’ici là !
  * Et il le sera… Avec moi à son bord bien-sûr.
  * Alors là, NON ! Oui pour qu’ils partent avec ton rafiot, mais sans toi ! Et ça, ce n’est pas discutable !



Nora grogna et se leva soudainement pour venir faire face à son aîné. Ce dernier soutenait son regard, bien décidé de rester sur sa position. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur ses hanches et prit un air hautain :

  * Je suis le capitaine du Wendigo, moi et moi seul en prend la direction et le pilote, que cela plaise ou non. Fit-elle jeune femme d’un ton sans appel. Et toi aussi tu ne rechignes pas Alex, je viens ou bien tu peux aller gracieusement te faire foutre et vous ne quitterez jamais cette île. Tu préfères quoi ? Récupérer le trône ou bien fuir éternellement un homme qui vous fera rechercher à vie ?



Le roux grimaçait, se sentant prit au piège alors que Jack le tuait du regard, n'aimant pas pouvoir retenir sa sœur beaucoup trop volage. Alexandre pesa le pour et le contre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Avait-il le choix au moins ? Son cousin ne lui pardonnerait jamais s’il acceptait cette condition ! Il passa une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux frisé, l’hésitation le prenant de court. Nora avait croisé les bras, attendant simplement une réponse qu’elle connaissait déjà. Cette fille était beaucoup trop maligne, elle savait tout, de toute façon… Rien ne lui échappait et la capitaine savait, qu’elle le mettait au pied du mur.

  * D’accord…
  * Je vais t'étriper Alex…
  * Pas besoin Jack, je suis une grande fille majeure et vaccinée. Tout ira bien !
  * Je t'interdis de quitter cette maison !
  * Pourtant c’est bien ce que je m’apprête à faire ! Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne ferais que conduire mon bébé et je resterais loin des combats.
  * Oh je te connais très bien, tu ne le feras pas !



Nora fit mine de réfléchir, forçant une grimace avant de répondre :

  * Ouais, tu as complètement raison et je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Demain cinq heure ? Je vous attendrai de pied ferme.



Alexandre hocha la tête et la remercia une dernière fois, se sentant néanmoins mal pour son cousin qui devait s’empêcher de se jeter sur lui. C’était le genre de personne sur-protectrice et possessive, il n’aimait guère la savoir trop loin de lui, de la maison ou bien de leur mère et ça, depuis sa naissance. Déjà, la voir partir des mois en mer pour son travail le mettait dans un état, mais alors là… Alexandre craignait qu’il meurt d’inquiétude ! Il allait devoir s’assurer que la cadette lui écrirait chaque jour pour le rassurer. L’homme grognait alors qu’il faisait signe au domestique de s’approchait de l'entrée, jetant un regard noir à Nora qui s’en allait dans la cuisine, chantonnant. Alexandre reprenait sa veste dans un long soupir avant de se retourner vers Jack, ce dernier semblait faire la tête et se retenait de s’énerver.

  * Ce n’était pas prévu…
  * J’imagine ? Bon sang ! Tu aurais dû t’en douter qu’elle allait venir ! Tu sais très bien comment elle est, pauvre idiot !
  * Vraiment… je ne savais pas…
  * Arh ! Que vais-je dire à notre mère maintenant…
  * Qu’elle est repartie pour le travail ? Je te promet d’en prendre soin.
  * Et tu as intérêt… Au moindre malheur, je veillerais à ce que la garde urbaine te retrouves et je te ferais subir le pire.



Alexandre ne répondit pas, déglutissant simplement, alors qu’il n’arrivait pas à soutenir le regard de son cousin. Cela allait devenir une habitude qu’on le menace… Mais il savait que ce n’était pas des paroles en l’air, et qu’il allait prendre cher au moindre problème… Jack ouvrit la porte et ils se quittèrent sans un au revoir. Le roux s’en allait rapidement, quittant cette atmosphère qui se faisait un peu plus étouffante. Au fond de lui… Il craignait que l'homme les balance même tout de suite à la garde, juste pour garder Nora en sécurité près de lui. Il en était capable, comme de faire arrêter tout homme qui osait courtiser la jeune femme ou bien être trop proche d'elle.  
  
Cette éventualité lui faisait accélérer le pas, voulant rentrer chez lui le plus vite que possible et se préparer pour partir le lendemain. Alexandre quittait les quais pour rentrer dans une rue bondée de passant, se faisant bien rapidement bousculer de droit à gauche. Qu’il n’aimait guère les heures de pointe ! La plupart retournaient à leur travail et d’autres se promenaient et profitaient du marché qui se tenait non loin. Le roux zigzaguait entre les différentes personnes, se doutant que les points de contrôle allez être plus que pénible à passer. Lui qui voulait vite rentrer… C’était maintenant peine perdue ! Il grognait alors qu’il se faisait fortement bousculer, et il s’arrêta un instant en regardant l’homme continuer sa route sans une excuse. “Super la politesse…” Pensait-il, avant de se rendre compte que sa petite bourse avait disparu. Il ferma les yeux, se maudissant mentalement. Quand la chance allait-il lui sourire ? Contrarié, il se remettait en marche pour atteindre la grande rue principale. Mais il fut arrêté par une main qui l'agrippait avec force, l'obligeant à rentrer dans une sinueuse ruelle. Surpris, il se débattait bien vite sous les regards passifs des passants. Ces derniers passaient bien vite leur chemin, pas un pour avoir le courage de l'aider.  
  
Le domestique tentait de se défaire de cette emprise, s’apprêtant à hurler à l’aide dans l'espoir qu'une bonne âme intervienne. Mais une seconde main se plaquait contre sa bouche pour empêcher tout son de sortir et, moins fort que cet homme qu’il ne voyait pas, il fut contraint de le suivre. Retenu contre le torse de cette personne, il s'enfonçait plus dans la ruelle vide, jusqu'à que l'effervescence de la ville ne soit qu'un faible écho. Alexandre se fit ensuite plaqué contre un mur et l’homme abaissa sa capuche, posant bien vite une main contre le cou du roux qui haletait d’effroi. La personne qui se tenait devant lui n’était d’autre que Lewis, qui ne semblait pas être de bonne humeur… L’avait-il déjà découvert ? Au vu de sa prise qui se refermer de plus en plus sur sa gorge… Oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Le roux regardait frénétiquement autour de lui, à la recherche d'une issue quelconque, mais il ne trouva rien de bien convainquant... Il était fichu.

  * Tu as intérêt à me dire où tu le caches…
  * Qu-Qui donc !? Tentait-il, la respiration difficile.
  * Ne me prend pas pour un con ! Je sais que c’est toi qui l’a libéré, tu es le seul à savoir qui était enfermé !
  * Je… Je… N-ne l’est… Pas lib-béré… vous... m'étranglez…



Au mot d’Alexandre, le Protecteur Royal resserra plus sa prise, coupant la respiration de sa victime qui posait ses deux mains sur sa poigne.

  * Dis moi la vérité et je pourrais être une dernière fois clément… Où est Isaac !?



Le plus jeune ferma les yeux en sentant l’air manquer, il fit lentement non de la tête et tenta de parler. Lewis grogna et relâcha quelque peu sa prise pour qu’il puisse respirer et avoir à nouveau la parole :

  * Je vous le jure… Pourquoi irais-je mettre m-ma vie en… Danger ? Peut-être que… Il s’arrêta un instant, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Peut-être est-ce un… Partisan de Jacob qui croyait que… C’était vraiment lui qui était enfermé ?



L’aîné le fixait longuement, essayant sans doute de déceler un potentiel mensonge. Il se rapprochait plus de lui, pressant alors son corps contre celui du domestique qui se raidit instantanément. Lewis se penchait, l’étranglant à nouveau alors qu’il chuchotait à son oreille d’une voix grave, traînante et menaçante :

  * Pourquoi avoir quitter le service de l’Empereur… Si tu n’a rien à te reprocher ?
  * Je vous… E-en… Prie… Croyez m-moi… J’ai… ju-juste peur…
  * Peur ? De quoi à tu peur ?



Alexandre se tu, la liste serait bien trop longue à vrai dire… Il se contenta de fermer à nouveau les yeux, toussant légèrement à cause d’un nouveau manque d’air. Lewis finissait par le lâcher et se reculer d’un pas, ne le quittant pas de yeux. Le roux dû se retenir au mur, pour ne pas tomber alors qu’il posa une main le long de sa gorge douloureuse, ses yeux rivé au sol. Après une longue minute, Lewis leva son poing sur le jeune homme, le frappant si fort qu’il chuta de tout son long, lui arrachant une plainte. Il se baissa pour attraper ses cheveux et l’obligeait à se relever, lui soutirant un léger cri de douleur.

  * Écoute moi bien, ceci est ta dernière chance. Si par malheur, je découvre que tu t’es rallié à Isaac, prie ! Tu m’entends ? Prie l’outsider pour que je me retienne de t’écorcher vif ! Crachait-il de sa voix raisonnante.



Le concerné hocha simplement sa tête et fut enfin libérer. Alexandre ne perdit pas de temps pour fuir rapidement la ruelle et se mêler à la foule sous le regard pesant de Lewis qui repartait tranquillement, grimpant sur les maisons pour rejoindre leurs toits. Le souffle court, il passait chaque point de contrôle et courait pour revenir chez lui rapidement. Il avait la douloureuse sensation d’être suivi et il se doutait bien que ce fût forcément le Protecteur Royal. Lewis savait, cela ne faisait aucun doute. L'homme n'était pas bête et ce n'était pas simple de le berner, surtout que le roux n'arrivait pas à mentir correctement. Alexandre savait qu'il cherchait à connaître son adresse… Pour récupérer Isaac et enfin se débarrasser de lui. Il eut un gémissement de mal-être, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui et en hauteur. Personne, même pas une ombre familière… Le vieil homme savait parfaitement bien se cacher et ça, c’était le pire. Il était comme un fantôme et ne pas savoir où il était exactement était effrayant.  
  
Au dernier moment, il décida alors de ne pas rentrer chez lui dans l’immédiat, continuant encore un peu sa route pour aller dans une autre bâtisse. Il avait une très bonne amie qui vivait là, ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Alexandre pouvait lui faire confiance aveuglément, tellement elle était un ange. Il pourrait ainsi se confier sur ce qu'il se passait et se mettre à l'abri sans mettre en danger Isaac, profitant pour faire croire à Lewis qu'il vivait ici et avec elle. Comme ça, si un jour il venait vérifier si le prince était ici, jamais il le trouverait. Cela leur fera ainsi gagner un peu de temps, qui ne sera sans doute pas négligeable. Alors, tremblant à cause d'un certain choc en présent, il gravissait rapidement les escaliers et frappa à une porte qui se trouvait au dernier étage. Une femme aux cheveux noirs lui ouvrit et Alexandre la fit rapidement sortir, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, l'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard.

  * Il faut que tu m’aides Mathilde !
  * Oula… Que se passe-t-il ? Oh mon dieu ta gorge...
  * Il faut que tu m’héberges le temps d’une nuit… Je suis poursuivi et on me cherche. J'héberge actuellement une personne très importante, alors je ne peux pas me permettre de retourner chez moi.
  * Quoi ? Qu’as tu fais ? Tu m’inquiète là...
  * Je... Comment dire... J’héberge Isaac Bailey et je n’ai pas le temps de tout t’expliquer ! C’est beaucoup trop long. Ce soir, promis… Tiens, prend mes clés. Il faut que tu ailles le voir pour lui transmettre un message.
  * O-oui… Très bien… Mais…
  * S’il te plait Mathilde, il va falloir faire vite…



Elle soupira et prit les clés, devenant de plus en plus nerveuse face à cette pression soudaine.

  * Bien… Dit-lui simplement qu’on a la bateau et qu’il sera prêt pour demain à cinq heure du matin. Dit-lui aussi que je ne rentre pas, car je suis pour le moment surveiller par Lewis.
  * D'accord… Installe toi en attendant, je fais vite… Et tu me racontes tout après !



Alexandre la remercia chaudement et il la regarda dévaler les escaliers. Le roux rentra par la suite dans l’appartement, se faisant accueillir par Altesse, la chatte blanche de la jeune femme. Il se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras et la câlina, se calmant au doux ronronnement. Il marcha un moment, scrutant les toits à chaque fenêtre ainsi que la rue, devenant angoissé. Au bout d’un moment, il vit le vieil homme perché à un toit, semblant surveiller l’immeuble où il venait de rentrer. Parfait, il se concentrerait ici et pas sur l'autre bâtisse, il devoir être très prudent demain matin, en partant pour les quais.

Le roux soupira de soulagement et s’éloigna de la vitre, allant s'asseoir sur le grand canapé. Altesse se mit correctement sur ses genoux, continuant de ronronner en demandant un peu plus d'intention et de caresse. Mais l'homme ne fit guère attention à l'animal, prenant sa tête entre ses deux mains pendant qu'un mal-être l’étreignait douloureusement. Alexandre ne put retenir quelques larmes couler, un trop-plein d'émotion le prenait de court, alors que l'adrénaline chutait soudainement. Ils n’avaient pas tort… Dans quoi il s’embarquait ? Lui-même, ne s’en rendait pas compte… Et il espérait amener personne de cher à son cœur, au bord de ce gouffre.


End file.
